


Beginnings

by GingerFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Old habits die hard, and Harry can't seem to stop following Draco around. Draco takes matters into his own hands...





	Beginnings

By the time Draco left The Great Hall, Harry was already following him. He made sure to walk at a safe distance so as not to be discovered, should the Slytherin turn around in a fit of paranoia. Well - justified paranoia in this case..

Draco moved swiftly through the corridors, and Harry had to make a few hazardous maneuvers not to lose sight of him. Harry knew the blond was up to something - he _knew it_. But, it being after the the war, he wasn't quite confident as to the degree of nefariousness of the other man's mission. Still, he saw it as his civic duty to follow any scent of shady business that wafted under his bloodhound-worthy nose. 

Thus he found himself, only a moment later, slightly out of breath and pressed up against a wall in a deserted classroom by a very angry Draco Malfoy. Harry gulped. 

" _Potter!_ What the hell do you think you're doing following me all over the bloody castle?! Haven't you had enough of that?" His grey eyes sparkled strangely as he tightened his grip on Harry's robes, his knuckles turning white. 

Harry swallowed again, "I don't know what you're talking about, _Malfoy_ \- I'm not some crup following you around. Bit full of yourself, aren't you?" He sniggered and shook his hair out of his eyes, jostling a little against Malfoy. 

"Oh, but you _are_ , Potter. Everywhere I go, there you are, dying to sniff my bollocks," the blond sneered, his hot breath caressing Harry's face, "it's _pathetic_. Why don't you just tell me what the hell it is, you want from me?!"

This was his chance. Harry knew it was now or never. The only question was, how long he would have to stay in the hospital wing after Draco had taken his revenge....

"Ehh..." he said eloquently. Malfoy's face was _right there_. His rosy lips just a few scant inches away. Harry made his mind up, closed his eyes and crashed his mouth against Draco's. 

For a moment, nothing happened. They both just stood there awkwardly with their mouths pressed firmly together - Draco's fists still gripping the fabric of Harry's robes. Harry, still with his eyes firmly shut, fully expecting to be punched or hexed any minute. 

No such thing happened. Instead, to Harry's utter delight, Draco started moving his lips. Tentatively at first, and then with more intent, until he groaned softly and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. 

Well. This was unexpected. 

Not that Harry was complaining, because it was insanely delicious - the slick slide of Draco's tongue, the warm, firm press of his body as he leaned closer. 

Harry wanted more. 

That's why he sneaked a hand inside the other man's robes and placed it gingerly on his shirt-clad waist. Luckily, this didn't seem to bother the Slytherin - if anything it spurred him on, as he moaned loudly and pressed the length of his gorgeous body flush against Harry, leaving no doubt that they were both equally aroused by the situation. 

Now it was Harry's turn to moan. He hadn't really imagined it going this far, but now they were here and who the hell was he to deny any of them the possibility to get off so deliciously. So, he started rutting shamelessly against Malfoy, still half-expecting to be punched in the face. 

Again, he had to allow the possibility that he had somehow misinterpreted the Slytherin's feelings for him, because his desperate humping was answered in equal measure. Hands everywhere, hot, wet kisses and uncontrolled panting: _heaven_. 

As if by agreement, their hips started working faster as they ground against each other with reckless abandon, Draco now sucking Harry's neck as though it was the most delicious thing imaginable. Harry wasn't complaining. What he _was_ doing, was coming - with a great rush and an embarrassing whine. Draco followed a few seconds later, sounding infinitely more dignified and manly, clutching Harry as though his life depended on it. 

Harry felt dizzy. Judging by the swaying body now gradually relaxing against him, Draco felt the same way. Harry swallowed a few times, throat parched. "Well. That was interesting.."

Draco chuckled. "That's quite an understatement, Potter." He extricated himself slightly from Harry's embrace to look him in the eyes. "I think it was the highlight of the year." He winked - _winked_ \- at Harry, grey eyes gleaming with something warm and promising. 

Perhaps, Harry wondered, this was just the beginning of something new and wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, let me know <3 :)


End file.
